


它甚至都不配有名字

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 产卵, 可怕极了, 地雷阵, 拳交, 灌肠, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 万圣节写来玩的，脏黄雷，毫无意义的pwp触手、产卵、拳交、灌肠、强制以及各种令人身心不适的描写





	它甚至都不配有名字

无题

 

资产总是最期待任务后的那顿饭，才下战场又杀回基地的食堂，超级士兵的所向披靡只是换了个地点而已。和整装待发前的全员聚餐不同，特战队专门负责的高等级任务也意味着高风险，全员生还几乎是不可能的，于是每一次筋疲力尽的特战队围在空了几个座位的长条桌上草草填饱肚子以补充过度消耗的能量时，资产都心安理得地吃光喝光给那几个死在任务中的倒霉蛋准备的饭。

但今天，独揽五人份晚餐的资产却和其他倦怠的队员一样迟迟不开动。

“队长呢？”他整了整勒脖子的餐巾，神情严肃地问。今天给他买餐巾和系餐巾的人不在，只能自力更生地胡乱一扎a。

“队长心情不好，回宿舍待着了。”朗姆洛的首席跟班、大背头的副队长回答。他边说边拧开那瓶蓝色的电解质饮料，强迫自己喝了一口。

不是他心理承受能力差，在座每个人都是枪林弹雨里摸爬滚打出来的，血肉横飞的场景早已见惯不怪。但这次不一样，他们被派去处理了九头蛇一个秘密研究基地里失控的实验对象——一只变异的大王乌贼，这只足有辆公交车那么大的吉祥物看上去像从外太空来的，把它轰炸得七零八落以后，每个人从头到脚都是湿漉漉的，尽管已经清洗了一遍，罗林斯还能闻到阴魂不散的那股气味，他暗自发誓这个圣诞节假期自己绝不会再如往年一样回黄金海岸享受阳光。

朗姆洛的不爽是有眼的人都能看出来的，他平常就不喜欢吃海鲜，尤其受不了那股子海腥味，今天为了速战速决他脱离大部队独自准备突袭，结果失联了足有半个小时。回程的运输机上，他身上穿着一件明显不属于他的过于肥长的作战裤，套了件不知哪儿来的外套遮遮掩掩，脸色发青，浑身冒冷汗。

作为（自封的）首席炮友，罗林斯猜自己应该主动去慰问一下朗姆洛，带着食物和安全套，但他今天受了不少皮肉伤，实在不想再额外承受一顿队长的拳打脚踢了。

一旁直愣愣坐着的资产突然站起来，把配餐里一看就是后勤部的人吃回扣打折采购的草莓牛奶和口感粗糙得像是产于战争年代的巧克力能量棒一股脑地扫荡起来揣进兜里，不声不响地走了。

※※※

朗姆洛现在羞愤得直想拿枪崩了自己，他确实是个不要脸的恶棍，即使被强奸也能强迫自己乐在其中，但绝对他妈的不包括被只变种鱿鱼捅屁股——是的，事发两个多小时，朗姆洛终于有勇气承认这个事实，在所有人都没看见的角落，他被那只乌贼无处不在的触脚们干了个透。

情况是在几颗手榴弹炸烂了那只怪物狭长柔软的箭头型脑袋后开始失控的。

朗姆洛先被它在应急状态下喷射出来的黑色墨汁浇了个透，接着，有一只相比而言极为秀气的、看起来足有少女的大腿那么粗的触手突然伸出来缠住了他的脚腕，湿滑的地板直接把他带翻在地。被巨型乌贼的触手拖曳过半个走廊的路程中，朗姆洛一刻也没有停止挣扎，他抽出匕首刺透一只触手，马上又有另一只像鞭子一样抽过来缠住。他打空了弹夹，却只感受到受伤的触手不依不饶地扒住自己的身体时一阵阵兴奋的痉挛。

当最细小也最灵活的两根触须携手游走到朗姆洛的裤腰缝往里试探时，皮肤上冰冷滑腻的触觉让朗姆洛忍不住尖叫了半声——另外的半声被捅过来的触手尽数堵回嘴里，它只伸进来了一点点最细的头部，却撑得朗姆洛嘴角绷紧近乎撕裂，这鬼东西上面还有硬币大小的吸盘，扯着朗姆洛的舌头让他被动地舔弄触须上残余的墨汁，就像舔着一根冒着前液的老二。

朗姆洛没有半点生物学基础，但他猜乌贼的墨汁有点神经毒性，起码有麻醉剂的效果，因为在这样一番从里到外地内服外用之后，当那两根充当侦察兵的触手强硬地挤进他身后那圈紧闭着的环状括约肌时，疼得龇牙咧嘴的朗姆洛绝望地发现自己甚至连反抗的力气都没有。

像每个粘糊糊的软体动物一样，这玩意儿很擅长分泌液体，仿佛天生就是用来进行这种猥亵的模拟性交的活动。它把朗姆洛的肠道塞得满满当当，过多的润滑液在抽插中令人尴尬地噗嗤作响，萦绕整个鼻腔的咸腥味和下体凉滑的触感让他忍不住作呕，他艰难地试图咬牙切断嘴里的触须，却被另一根绕住脖子的勒得直翻白眼。

这他妈是劫持，朗姆洛是人质，但眼下的情况是他不希望任何一个人来解救他，在自己这个倒霉样子的情况下。

这畜生快死了。被它完全不得章法的抽插弄得半硬，不上不下地卡在欲望的边缘，感到体内的两根触须渐渐疲软下来滑出肠道，让朗姆洛几乎以为这操蛋的一切快结束了。

两根触须顶端细小的钩尖轻轻拉扯住穴口的褶皱向相反的方向拽开，朗姆洛被开发得很好的肉洞被迫完全暴露在空气中，冷风灌入温暖的体腔，诡异的恐惧感让他忍不住浑身瑟缩起来，他怀疑这玩意儿想要从这处把自己整个撕开。

事实上更糟，一根极其粗壮饱满的触手朝他的后门逼近，它比所有曾经进过朗姆洛屁股里的物件都要大，看起来沉重又饱胀，布满吸盘和花纹的表皮撑得紧绷绷的。求生欲让朗姆洛撑起瘫软的四肢奋力挣扎，这只是看起来太超过了，但如果此时有面镜子的话，朗姆洛更会绝望地发现在变异乌贼毒素的作用下，他的括约肌被打开到了怎样一个松弛的状态。

吞下那个最粗壮的头部还是让他颇受了些苦头普，朗姆洛惊讶地发现尽管难受到极致，但他没有撕裂也没有流血，看来这怪物很会挑人下手，一个紧巴巴的雏是捱不到这一步就会晕过去的。

嘴里的和屁股里的两根触手字面意义上地对他上下其手，它们一起抽插时朗姆洛只感到他所有的内脏都不存在了，被捅穿了，但挤满肠道的这粗大异物也不可避免地碾过敏感的前列腺，朗姆洛只能悲哀地任由自己不争气地射出来，在恐惧和羞耻交织的情况下。

下身的攻势渐渐放缓，顶端开口的粗大触手停在了没有任何一个男人可以抵达的最深处，朗姆洛猜这家伙也快到了，低贱的只有交配本能的低级生物，只想着过把瘾就死。

但如果朗姆洛当年在课堂上有好好听讲的话，他就会知道交配仅仅只是动物本能的表现形式，它们最终的目的还是，繁衍。

剩下的遭遇由于太过痛苦，被大脑保护性地删除了大半，朗姆洛只能记得他从尸体上扒下来一条完整的裤子套在自己身上，又捡了件外套遮住凸起的肚子，一瘸一拐地上了轰鸣的运输机。

然后就是现在，朗姆洛独自躲在单人宿舍里，无助又努力地试图排出来那只变异的乌贼临死之前产在自己体内的，呃，卵。

他甚至没有走到床边就已经坚持不住地躺倒在地，冰凉的地板多少让浑身是汗的朗姆洛清醒了些。他双手颤抖着掀开粘在身上的背心——扎的很合体的腰带生生将他隆起的腹部勒成两半，他记不清到底有多少蛋被那些触手强硬地推挤进身体，他只知道填塞满屁股的卵还在不停的膨胀变大，越来越频繁的下腹绞痛在提醒着他那些怪物将要破壳而出，撕烂他的肠道再钻出来继续为非作歹。

朗姆洛咬着牙就地翻了个身，腹部压向地面的疼痛逼着他撑起膝盖抬高屁股，摆出一个羞耻至极的姿势。抖抖索索地扯开皮带扣，朗姆洛忍住恶心伸手按压腹部，那些蛋挤挤挨挨地堆积在肠道里，把肚皮撑得凹凸不平，他大概能摸到五六个圆球形的异物，现在唯一能做的就是抠住地砖、深呼吸、使劲儿，把这些玩意儿一个个排出来。

挤出第一颗卵并不太困难，朗姆洛只是双手并用地向两边扒开臀瓣，稍一用力最外面的，那颗就推开柔软的穴口自己滚了出来，落到地上发出黏糊糊的啪嗒声。

第二颗明显体积更大，最饱满的部分堪堪卡在穴口不上不下，朗姆洛只能咬着嘴唇把它们捅回去，用含得湿漉漉的手指重新翻搅着穴口继续开拓，两指剪开闭合的肌肉环，感受着那颗蛋顺着重力缓缓挤出来，但仍然，直径最粗的部分被括约肌紧紧箍住，半颗蛋掉在外面，脆弱的外壳随时有破裂的可能。

一滴冷汗顺着朗姆洛的鼻尖滴到地上，习惯了饱胀感的下体已经麻木，如果不是紧闭的宿舍门被猛地推开，走廊里刺眼的光线涌进来让黑暗中不堪的一切完全暴露，他几乎就要放弃了。

出现在门口的资产让朗姆洛吓了一跳，那颗蛋被身体下意识的痉挛挤了出来，掉落在地上，滑溜溜的肠液和黏液让它长了腿一样欢快地在地板上滚动着，直滚到资产的脚边才停下。

朗姆洛脱力般地倒向一边，尽量把自己一片狼藉的屁股藏在阴影里。枪，他绝望地想，老子的枪呢。

资产就那么杵在门口直愣愣地看着他，尽管逆着光看不见他的表情，但朗姆洛肯定这荒唐的场面一定也把他吓坏了。他抬起一只脚踩碎那颗蛋，噗嗤的爆裂音让朗姆洛无声地干呕出来。

“你在下蛋（laying eggs）。”资产直白又赤裸地宣布了朗姆洛现在的处境，而这句话无疑是让他崩溃的最后一根稻草。

“Shut That Fucking Door! ”

于是资产照做了，实在不能指望那颗过度漂洗的脑子还能察言观色，他只是听话的从里面关上了门，想了想又把自己和朗姆洛都反锁在了房间中。

朗姆洛在资产重新转过身前就连滚带爬地把自己藏到了床底下，那里许久没清扫积了很多灰，又脏又暗，是个适合独自排卵的好地方。

“别他妈看我!”他哑着嗓子宣布。

从朗姆洛的角度能看到资产的那双靴子在门口不知所措地踌躇了一会儿，然后它们慢慢朝自己靠近，一直停在眼前，资产走到了床边。下一秒头顶上传来沉重的闷响，资产坐到了床上。

尽管气得想骂娘，但朗姆洛不得不承认这真的是这件狭小的单人宿舍里唯一看不到他光着屁股趴在床底下的地方。

还有两颗蛋，被打断的朗姆洛强迫自己重新集中起注意力，他打开大腿狠命地按着肚子，过大的卵把均匀整齐的腹肌撑得变了形，肠道在压力下重新胀痛了起来，被动地蠕动着，一点点推挤着那颗蛋在甬道内翻滚着前进。它像个失控的性玩具一样突然在朗姆洛的屁股里横冲直撞，绞痛和震荡让他一直疲软的阴茎病态地兴奋起来，它在被产出体外前狠狠碾过前列腺，和一泡浓稠的精液一起落在地上。

朗姆洛喘着粗气恍惚中听到耳边传来一阵破裂声，他用泡在泪水里的眼睛盯着自己刚排出来的那枚蛋，难以置信地眼看着半透明的外壳裂开一个口子，一只滑溜溜的成人手掌那么大的小乌贼随着外溢的胞液被冲到地板上，它在阴暗的床底下甩着小小的触须迷茫了一会儿，便奋不顾身地朝着有亮光的地方蠕动。

一只战术匕首突然穿过初生的乌贼柔软的身体把它钉死在了地板上，又老又锋利的苏联货，属于资产的。

我他妈为什么还不晕过去。如果能活过今天，朗姆洛在心里发誓，他也愿意去坐坐烫头椅洗个脑。

感到头顶上床板的压力骤然减轻，朗姆洛知道资产从床上起来了，但他还没反应过来发生了什么，就被一冷一热两只大手攥住脚腕从床底下拽了出来。

“——不!”惨白的灯光让朗姆洛的羞耻无处遁形，他夹紧酸痛的腿根瑟缩在床脚边，伸手扯着工装背心的下摆试图遮住一塌糊涂的屁股。

资产先一个个踩碎了他产下来的蛋，又伸脚试图用弄脏的鞋底分开朗姆洛紧闭着的膝盖。

“还有几个？”他问。

朗姆洛把脸撇到一边伸手抹了抹吓出来的鼻涕，他犹豫了几秒，绝望地闭上眼睛坦白：“……一个。”

“把腿打开让我看看。”资产蹲下来要求道。

朗姆洛没说话，缠紧两条小腿用肢体语言表达着拒绝。

“我要看。”

“……我自己解决。”

“你会死。”资产发出最后的威胁，而朗姆洛知道他该死地是对的。最后的蛋在他身体里待的最久，随时都有在体内破壳而出的可能。

朗姆洛还没来得及屈服，资产就粗暴地用铁手掰开了他的腿，羞耻心让他下意识地想要合拢，资产却先一步扑上前跪在了地上，他双手掐住朗姆洛的腰把他固定住，胳膊肘撑开两个膝盖把他在眼前完全打开。

这景象熟悉又陌生。朗姆洛的后穴被操熟的样子资产见过无数次，那些细小的皱褶充血肿胀起来，随着男人的粗喘无力地开阖，各种各样的液体从合不上的洞口溢出，打湿他的会阴和腿根，但资产从没想过他的管理员会被除了自己的阴茎的其他物件糟蹋成这副样子。

按捺住情绪，冷硬的思维告诉资产现在不是生气的时候，他用右手由轻到重地按揉朗姆洛红肿的会阴，趁他放松下来又伸进两根手指尽数没入湿滑的肠道内摸索，却丝毫没有感觉到有异物的存在。

“在——在很里面。”朗姆洛红着脸解释着，这是第一个被下在他体内的蛋，无疑这是怪物选出的最强壮的后代，它必须在最安全的地方得到最周到的保护。

资产无疑已经把“清除管理员体内异物”默认为首要任务，精于战术的脑子里立刻出现一个残酷而高效的方案，它除了显而易见的痛苦外没有任何不足，他只担心得不到管理员的同意。而眼下朗姆洛近乎脱力的虚弱状态表明他需要外力协助。

把管理员重新摆弄成伏跪的姿势简直轻而易举，朗姆洛从未像现在这样容易任人摆布，但当缺少脂肪保护的膝盖被迫抵在冷硬的地板上承受全身的重量时，他还是忍不住发出了平常那种嘀嘀咕咕夹着不堪入耳的脏话的抱怨。

资产脱下自己沾满血污的外套扔到朗姆洛赤裸的脊背上，突然的暖意让一直颓得像条狗的男人一惊，然后他垂头丧气着把那件厚外套垫在了身下，认命般地沉下腰把自己饱经糟蹋的后穴再次暴露在资产的视线中。

更温暖的肉体很快伏上他的身体，冬兵的右手甚至还半抱住他，下巴也搭上他的肩头，好把两人的身体都固定妥当。那一瞬间朗姆洛惊慌地打了个冷颤，他们用过这种野生动物交配一样的姿势，他很担心资产会粗暴地进入他，只为了用那根长度惊人的大阴茎直接搅烂那颗怪物的卵。

但冬兵只是凭着稀薄但鲜明的记忆熟门熟路地找到朗姆洛柔软的穴口，冰凉的手指在红肿的软肉上打着圈儿揉搓，分泌的肠液打湿金属的关节。朗姆洛一直是个水多的男人，如果不是肚子里还揣个蛋，他一定会在这种程度的玩弄下恬不知耻地大叫出声。

微凉的三根金属手指并排着插入湿滑无比的穴口时朗姆洛嘟囔了一声，他不认为换一只手试探会有什么不同。没人比他更清楚冬兵左手的精巧程度，但它们宽厚有余纤长不足，只能迷茫地屈曲旋转，在朗姆洛柔软的肠道里摸索。

第四根手指跟着也挤进来，过度的扩张让朗姆洛不安地在地上扭动起来，这一切都淫猥又无济于事，无论多少根手指进来也碰不到深处的那颗蛋。

“嘿……”他刚想出声抗议，就感到身下一直抵在会阴处的拇指也蹭着紧绷的穴口尝试入侵，只是浅浅的一个指节就足以让朗姆洛奋力挣动着试图起身——只有在这时候他才意识到被圈在怀里的姿势是那么容易被完全锁死。

坚硬的骨节闯入身体，破开肉口的力道像把钝刀活活把他撕裂开来，朗姆洛试着在这糟糕的情况下放松，但那实在很难，酸胀和恐慌全方位地碾压着神经，肠道不由自主地痉挛和抽搐，而深处那颗该死的蛋仍然一动不动。

咬紧的肉死死箍住资产收拢的五指，义肢里的人造传感器向中枢输送疼痛的信息，他试图在朗姆洛屁股里张开五指强行硬闯，胸口立刻得到一个失控的肘击。

于是资产听话地原地待命，小半个手掌稳稳地插在朗姆洛的屁股里等待管理员的进一步指示。

朗姆洛在进退两难中很想塌腰把自己从冬兵的手上拔出来，但在思维混乱的大脑的瞎指挥下冲出口的却是：“润、润滑油……右手边的抽屉里。”

粘稠的液体尽数灌进完全敞开的洞口，强烈的不适多少缓解了一点，而他还没喘上一口气，鲁莽的冬兵就忽然用力，手掌最宽的部分立即横冲直撞地整个滑进朗姆洛的身体。

铺天盖地的疼痛瞬间压倒了其他一切感官，只当冬兵用力地捂上他的嘴巴时朗姆洛才意识到自己刚才的哭叫有多么惨烈，紧接着口腔里的血腥味蔓延开来，但他已经麻木到分不清被咬破的到底是舌头还是嘴唇。

“别咬，咬我。”资产强硬地用撬开朗姆洛紧咬的牙关，把血肉的手指伸进他的嘴里。感受着被撑到极致的括约肌箍得手腕生疼，冬兵强迫自己忽略掉男人背后成片的油珠一样的冷汗、攥着身下的外套青筋毕露的手臂和彻底萎软下来的阴茎，手掌幅度轻微但却坚定地向里深入。

尽管朗姆洛嘴里含着资产的手指一直慌乱地摇头，但最后的那一点掌根分明是被那红彤彤的肉嘴主动吸进去的，他们彼此都知道他还能吞下更多。

　　  
“你很能吞。”资产总是平稳的声线带上了一点波动。

朗姆洛在屁股里的拳头不停地向里开凿时偏头恨恨地用发红的眼角瞪着资产，齿列毫不留情地穿透皮肉直达指骨，即使咬他咬得下巴酸痛也绝不松口。

冬兵皱着眉忍受，手下加快了探索的速度，朗姆洛火热的屁股把整条冰冷的金属臂都捂暖了，他在常年的低温中习惯了僵直的指节重新活泛起来，准确地按摩着男人的前列腺。苦中作乐一向是他们活下去的精神保障。

金属指尖在紧窄无阻的肠道里总算碰到了坚硬的障碍物，朗姆洛紧咬的牙关也在高潮下屈服，他松开嘴低声嘶叫起来，毫不客气地在资产昂贵的定制外套上射精。

冬兵趁机从他嘴里抽出自己被咬得血肉模糊的右手，随意地捏着朗姆洛毛茸茸的下巴在他凹陷的脸颊上蹭掉上面的鲜血，伸长胳膊摸索着往下开始按摩起他的腹部。

和自己的相比，冬兵的手真的非常、非常大，也明显有力得多。他感到体内的手指聚拢捏住了那颗卵的底部把它固定住，肚皮上的手掌在外摸索着隆起的异物大致的轮廓。

“很大。”资产又冷静且多余地陈述者显而易见的事实，朗姆洛自暴自弃地把头埋在自己的胳膊上撅高屁股，不想承认自己这副样子像个即使怀孕还在主动求操的婊子。

施加在腹部的按摩和推挤和肠道内手指的拖拽让那颗卡在深处纹丝不动的蛋终于开始外排，朗姆洛也难得配合，忍痛屏气用力，随着蛋一点点往外撤的手很好地开辟了通路，它在肠道内几乎畅通无阻。当金属手完全抽离时，那颗蛋也随着探出了头。

剩下的就得靠朗姆洛自己了。难堪又屈辱的疼痛忍受到最后总是格外难捱，那颗蛋直径最大的部分再次把试图缩紧的穴口撑到最开，痛苦让他忍耐地皱眉又压抑地哀嚎。他满脸通红地试图吸气，却发现体内的蛋也该死地随着膈肌的波动而回缩，绝望让朗姆洛一直含着水的沉甸甸的眼眶终于掉下泪来，他像个遭遇难产的雌兽一样用无济于事的粗喘和扭动耗费体力，穴内一阵剧烈的痉挛让他难受地拱起腰，旁观的资产看到他小腹隆起的弧度随着腰臀爆发出的有力回缩而骤然消失。

资产没容许那颗肮脏的蛋落到自己的衣服上，他一直在朗姆洛的屁股下待命的左手稳稳地接住了它，稍一用力就捏碎了那颗足有苹果大小的卵。

一直趴跪着的朗姆洛脱力地倒向旁边，努力地把自己蜷缩起来，刚刚排尽所有的卵的肠道和洞穴还没恢复原状，蠕动着在体内造成令人作呕的空虚感。他闭上眼睛顾不得狼狈地在地上滚了两圈离开身下资产的外套，冰凉的地板让他回了些神。

“你可以走了。”他明确地提出逐客令。

资产没说话，只是抬起自己湿淋淋的金属手对着灯光仔仔细细地观察着上面颜色诡异的黏液和七零八落的组织，甚至还缓慢地弯曲每根指关节，连藏在关节里的那些也不想漏下。

“没有内出血。”资产举着自己还在往地上滴答着秽物的手掌宣布，“你该洗澡。”

“而你该滚蛋。”朗姆洛毫不客气地回敬。他当然知道自己现在闻起来极其糟糕，等他恢复到可以站起来走到浴室，他当然会把自己从里到外彻底清洗一遍。

当被脱到精光的资产打横抱起来时，朗姆洛绝望地知道今天的屈辱远远还没结束，他恐怕已经用光了半辈子的倒霉份额。

资产扛着他活像扛着条奄奄一息的牲口，站在浴室的莲蓬头下开足了热水把他们俩汗津津的皮肤冲得发烫变红，高温和蒸汽挤走了狭小空间里的大部分空气，朗姆洛迟钝地意识到资产正在粗暴地替他在身上抹沐浴液，还不忘腾出一只手来呼噜一把湿塌塌的头顶——汗水早就毁了他用发蜡精心打理的发型。

“嘿，”朗姆洛躲避着冬兵手里拿着的直往他脸上招呼的莲蓬头，冒着被呛死的风险张嘴抱怨着，“你他妈平常就是这么洗澡的？”

资产的声音透过水汽显得闷闷的：“更糟。”每次任务后基地里穿着防化服的人只会拿着高压水枪用冷水冲掉他身上的血污，作为超级士兵他不会允许自己说出口，但事实上是即使钢铁之躯也会感到疼痛。

管理员只能努力让自己控制不住的叹息不被资产过于灵敏的耳朵捕捉到，“你背过身去。”他命令道。

盯着资产毛发浓密的后脑勺总比盯着他那张让人分心的脸强一些，朗姆洛伸手调小水流又不敢完全关上，他还得靠着水声给自己接下来要做的事情打掩护。

冬兵感到管理员的一只手搭上了自己人造的肩膀，然后是朗姆洛渐渐变得粗重的喘息和粘腻的摩擦音，这陌生的情况让资产不安地试图转身。

“我没事，就……求你别回头。”朗姆洛咬着牙安抚资产，清理的流程对他来说再熟悉不过，早就习惯了和资产打完炮以后自己扶着墙进浴室，自己扒开屁股弄出身体里那些异物，毕竟他可不指望情绪刚刚稳定下来的冬兵能做出除了乖乖睡觉以外更加贴心的举动。

黑色的墨汁和透明的黏液很快流到地上积了一小滩，但朗姆洛插在屁股里的手指仍在不停地抠挖翻搅，太多了，他怀疑肠道里的这些东西永远也流不完。

用打滑的手把莲蓬头拆下来捏住底下淌着水的软管并不是什么难事，朗姆洛记得他们曾在一次北非的任务后做得太过，肠道轻微撕裂又被内射，好歹栖身的那家小破旅馆淋浴设施还算合格，他给自己灌了个肠才勉强没有生病，但这绝对是个技术活，“捅到深处清理干净”和“戳破肠子腹腔感染”只有一线之隔。

好在充当支撑物的资产很听话，全程一动不动地站着让朗姆洛扶着他保持平衡，这让清理好的管理员擦干他俩身体的力道温柔了些。

“你先披着这个走吧。”朗姆洛把唯一的一件浴袍让给了资产，自己则围着半湿的毛巾翻出衣橱里的便装换上。

“……长官，”资产拽住管理员的手摁向自己的胯下，那里硬得像块铁，“帮帮我。”

朗姆洛连翻白眼的力气都想省下来，他的屁股今天进进出出的已经够忙了，以往冬兵胯下那惹人喜爱的大家伙今天显得格外狰狞。

“不成，我饿坏了，要出去找点东西吃。”

冬兵见状赶紧从地上堆着的作战服里搜刮出那些他特地带来的食物，献宝似的把它们一股脑倒在床上。

这原始又赤裸的求欢方式令朗姆洛瞠目结舌，而让他无法拒绝的是冬兵主动把那盒草莓牛奶塞进了他的手里——管理员知道资产有多爱这个，他可以把一个无辜的配餐员掐到昏厥，就因为人家趁他出任务时丢掉了半盒没喝完的草莓奶。

朗姆洛毫不客气地接受了冬兵的讨好，他花了很久才驯服了这时而清醒时而狂暴的人形武器，让他即使拥有可以硬上弓的力量也还是首先选择协商解决，人类都这么做。

手指和牙齿并用地撕开纸盒，朗姆洛才刚咽下一口牛奶，冬兵就开始火急火燎地扯下他围在腰间的浴巾，解开他上衣的纽扣。

朗姆洛赶紧又灌了小半盒进去，冬兵不等他填饱肚子就迫不及待地捅了进来，没有熟悉的紧窄包裹和细密吮咂，他脸上一闪而过的失落几乎让朗姆洛得逞般地笑出声。

“那里松了，一时半会回不来。”

冬兵鼓着腮继续不服气地晃动着精壮的腰杆往深处凿，朗姆洛的肉道里又湿又暖，黏膜被磨得烂红，完全一副慷慨大方来者不拒的样子，他甚至不愿主动使劲去收紧肌肉，全身的力量都集中在拿着牛奶盒的胳膊上 ，不想让粉红色的液体洒出来弄脏他还算干净的床铺。

这都怪那只该死的变异章鱼，但最应该受惩罚的还是朗姆洛，九头蛇最昂贵武器的管理员为什么要只身犯险呢？

他攥紧掌心里结实的臀肉让它们满溢出指缝，又用力地揉搓拉扯，这种程度的亵玩只会让这惯于受虐的淫荡身体舒爽地瘫软下来，只有更粗暴的——譬如用力甩在臀瓣上的足以留下鲜明指印的一记巴掌——才能让朗姆洛在惊讶和疼痛中重新缩紧他松软的肉嘴。

接下来的更多个掌掴让朗姆洛在躲闪时更全面地照顾到了含在身体里的阴茎，每一次扭动都像是欲拒还迎的套弄，剧烈的颠簸中仍然饥渴交迫的朗姆洛不忘凑上去偷喝一口一直勉强握在手里的牛奶，却在又一次凶狠的操干下失手直接把它打翻在自己的身上，淡色的奶液在深色的胸膛上肆意流淌 。

资产立刻贪婪地舔去滚动在管理员肉体上的液体，又毫不犹豫地含住一颗被浸泡成草莓味的乳头，它早就硬得像颗石头粒了。

这堪称罕见的互动足以让朗姆洛死命地拱起腰把胸脯完全送到一个嘴馋的冬兵面前，让他把脸整个埋进随着抽插的频率不断晃动的巧克力色的奶子里，他的屁股像个拧不紧的水龙头淅淅沥沥地渗着汁水，先把冬兵的老二泡得油亮，又溢出来淋湿颤抖的腿根，抽搐不停的阴茎射出来稀薄的精液弄脏了刚洗干净不久的资产。

被重新灌满的朗姆洛筋疲力尽地根本无心抱怨，毕竟冬兵的阴茎和精液算得上是今天进过他屁股的最干净的东西。他知道自己应该再去浴室清理一遍，但这次他更愿意一直含着。

各种意义上吃饱喝足的资产仍然赖着不走，甚至还敢蜷在管理员的床边躺好，识相地只占用了被单的一小部分。

朗姆洛被这操蛋的生活折腾得彻底认命，他衷心的希望眼睛一闭一睁，这糟糕的记忆只留存在他自己一个人的记忆深处，他咬牙切齿地命令着：

“你他娘明天就给我……”

“去坐烫头椅，”资产乖巧地接过他的话，就好像洗脑让他忘了洗脑本身意味着什么，“收到。遵命。长官。”

FIN


End file.
